preguntale a jeff the killer y a sus amigos creepypastas
by Sumire2323
Summary: bueno aquí podrán aserle todo tipo de preguntas a las creepypastas y pues que mas venid y hacerles preguntas de cualquier tipo ¿QUE ESPERAN? No quieren saber sus dudas sobre las creepys. (proximamente segunda temporada)
1. Chapter 1

Preguntale a jeff y a sus amigos creepypastas.

* * *

Bueno aquí podrán preguntarle lo ke kieran a las creepypastas o también cosas referentes al fic que estoy escriviendo, claro estas son las condiciones.

- máximo 3 preguntas por persona, sino luego se me juntan un chingo

- si por alguna rason no conozco el creepypasta al que preguntan no pondré esa pregunta y buscare ese creepypasta y pondré la pregunta en el sig. Cap. ( bueno ay unos que no e leído por gueva como es el caso de scroliex o algo asi xD)

- si preguntas mas de tres cosas pondré solo las tres primeras

- también respondo preguntas y sugerencias las cuales igual serán tomadas encuenta como una de las tres preguntas.

Fuera de eso pueden preguntar lo que sea, y bueno no se si las reglas vayan a cambiar sobre todo esa de solo tres preguntas si me llegan a combenser talbes considere dejar que pregunten mas de tres. O y si tienen algún fic con gusto lo leere bueno esto es todo por ahora espero sus preguntas atte: sumiré chan


	2. Chapter 2

Pregúntale a Jeff the killer y a sus amigos creepypastas

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero he aquí sus preguntas. Quiero aclarar que también pondré la opinión de mis oc (Katherine o kat, diva, nigthmare) y sumiré igual es un oc mío pero como es mi nombre de perfil no la incluiré así que ¡comienzan las preguntas!

* * *

JENN:

-Jeff, ¿Qué arias si te enteras de que tienes un hijo o hija?

Jeff: me encargaría de mandarlo a dormir

- slender, ¿Cómo le ases para hablar?

Jeff: por su calva xD

Slender: ¡a ti nadie te pregunto nada! … ejem… como decía

Kat: sabían que es bipolar

Slender: me dejarían continuar… ok, simplemente como no soy humano no necesito boca para hablar

Kat: no pues súper explicación ¬¬

- Jeff, ¿me conoces? Si no deberías porque yo soy "jenn the killer" tú me ayudaste a echarme la legía enzima

Jeff: bueno es que son tantas que ni me acuerdo

* * *

MELANI CLARK:

- Jeff, ¿Por qué siempre te emparejan con slendy?

Jeff: emmm… sin comentarios ¬¬

* * *

AMALIS:

- Nina, ¿me tiñes un mechón rosa como el tuyo?

Nina: con gusto, y te presentare al señor cuchillo ^-^

- Sally, play with me

Sally: al fin alguien quiere jugar conmigo… prometo no ser muy ruda *mirada pervertida*

Diva: ¡yo te apoyo Sally!

Kat: y todavía no me creo que sea tu gemela…

- ben, ¿jugamos gta. y socom?

Ben: con gusto yo invito la pizza

* * *

GABURIERU:

- slender ¿Cuántos proxies tienes aparte de masky y Hoody?

Slender: bueno pues también esta ticcy Tobby solo que no es muy conocido

Tobby: claro que soy conocido ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas fans tengo por aquí?

…

Tobby: T^T

- y para los proxies ¿sabían que slender les jodio la vida y ni les paga?

Masky: ¿a ti te pagan?

Hoody: no, y a ti

Tobby: no

…

Masky/Hoody/Tobby:¡HUELGA! - *aparecen con letreritos diciendo "páguenos"*

* * *

NIKNAME:

- Jeff, ¿Cómo tiene ese cabello?

Jeff: bueno el secreto está en… ya casi caigo xD

* * *

ILOVELUKAANDANTE:

- ¿Qué coño pregunto? ._. Bien... A todos: ¿Les gustan los ojos bicolores? :3

Kat: pues mis ojos son así, así que si

Diva: pues soy su gemela

Jeff: me

Nina: son geniales: 3

Ben: dependen los colores

Jack: me da igual estoy ciego xD

Masky: son lindos

Hoody: sin comentarios

Slender: es lo mismo

Sumiré (yo): pues así cree a kat y a diva, aparte de que me encanta suiseiseki y souseiseki así que eso explica que amo los ojos bicolor :3

Bueno y me saltare la opinión de las otras creps

Bueno quiero agradecer las preguntas y espero que les haya gustado y que siguán preguntando. Saben ¡ a la mierda la regla de las tres preguntas! Así que aflojen sus preguntas :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Preguntas 2

Bueno grasias por las preguntas, quiero desir que me gusto tu historia ceberusblood enserio me encanto ojala subas mas historias asi de buenas como esa y para los demás leectores, les recomiendo su historia y si quieren verla búsquenlo en los comentarios o en mis autores favoritos :3 y como ya lo he dicho antes me gustaría leer sus historias y mas si son asi de buenas… no enserio soy leectora compulciba pero bueno esa es otra historia asi que vengan las preguntas…

* * *

CEBERUSBLOOD:

(a la primera pregunta no le entendí gomenasai)

- ¿por que sally nunca se baña?

Sumiré: nose preguntale a ella

Sally: no puedo, el agua me transpasa ;-;

Diva: eres un fantasma que no se supone que si quieres ya no puedes ser una niña mugrosa ¬¬

Sally: no soy una mugrosa tu… ¡baka! *se ba llorando*

Kat: no entiendo porque se llevan bien si la molestas mucho

Diva: porque soy sensual xD

- ¿ de que forma suicede maus mata a sus victimas?

Sumiré: no se si sabias que se llama suiside maus porque las personas que beian ese video se suicidaban

-¿por que slender no confia mucho en splendorman?

Sumiré: no lose…

Slender: simple y censillamente porque el fue creado para aserme burla ¬¬

Diva: tu eres mas sensual *mirada pervertida*

Slender: no se si alegrarme o asustarme

Kat: descuida yo cuido de que no te aga nada

Diva: 3 deja de arruinar mis planes

-¿poque la casa sin fin, no tenia fin ni escapatoria como salio el amigo drogadicto del protagonista?

Sumiré: emmm… talves porque estaba drogado y realmente no entro a la casa… ok no e leído la creepypasta la otra bes me dio hueva

-.¿ por que una de las katanas que tiene katerine o diva se llama dante?

Sumiré: lo estaba considerando cuando las cree, la de kat se llama lilit y es especial porque puede matar demonios y espiritus… y ya se que me viajo pero creo que le pondré asi a la de diva

Diva: ¿Por qué le das preferencia a kat? 3

Sumiré: porque ella no me intenta violar a cada rato o hace insinuasiones pervertidas… pero las quiero a todas por igual

Nigthmare: si nunca me incluyes ¬¬

-¿como el gato sin ojos podia ver si no tenia ojos?

Sumiré: es como preguntar ¿Cómo es que eyeles Jack ve si no tiene ojos?

Jack: pues porque soy sensual ~(^-^)~

Diva: *mirada pervertida*

-¿como se entretenian los sujetos de prueba del experimento ruso del sueño cuando no tenian nada que hacer?

Diva: yaoi *¬*

Sumiré: ¡me preguntaron a mi!

Diva: que otra explicasion encuentras

Sumiré: aaa… o_o

- ¿como hace lautihg jack para rascarse la espalda si sus manos son practicamente cuchillos?

Sumiré: nose seguro es masoquista

Languin: no, para eso existe… ¡la manita rascadora! :D

todos: *gotita estilo anime*

-¿ alguna vez llegaron a pelear pedobaer y slenderman?

Sumiré: ¿Quién rayos es pedobaer?

-¿por que ben siempre se ve en version nintendo y porque no se actualiza a ps3 o xbox?

Sumiré: cierto…

Ben: porque no me puedo dividir en barias versiones es solo un ben entonces es un solo cartucho ¬¬

Sumiré: alguien despertó de mal humor

Ben: ¡se fue la luz! T^T

- ¿por ultimo si puedes, claro si tienes tiempo, de ver una mini-historia o relato dirijido por ''Be'' titulado ''el recuerdo de mi hermana'' que creemos que le hace falta algo y no logramos encontrar el que, nos los dirias si lo revisas porfa?

Sumiré: como ya lo abia dicho al principio: me encanto, la trama es muy buena y tu forma de narrar es genial espero mas historias tuyas, porfavor abisame cuando subas otra

* * *

JENN:

-Ben, te invito a una partida de gta cinco ¿Que dices?.

Ben: me encantaría \(^-^)/

Sumiré: ami nadie me imbita -_-

* * *

KAREN:

-ben, mas o menos cuanto mides?

Ben: dos metros :3

Jeff: si… cof cof 1.48 cof cof

-jeff amas la pizza?

Jeff: ¡pizza! \(^o^)/

-sally, concideras a slender como un padre?

Sally: ¡si!… y grasias a el tengo una gran familia de nuevo *irada tierna*

-eyeless jack, por que eres tan sexy?

Jack: tan solo basta mirarme para darse cuenta ~(^-^)~

-slendy, me vigilas todas las noches? Es que siempre le siento observada .

Slender: lo dudo, deje el negocio de acosar a la gente hace tiempo… estas bestias necesitan atención de tiempo completo… *saca un letrero diciendo "se busca niñera"*

Diva: talbes sea yo y talves te viole esta noche

-ben, saldrias con migo?, soy muy adicta a los video juegos

Sumiré: próximamente… ok no mas espoilers del fic

Ben: bueno pues ai lo tienes o/o

-Tobby, quieres matar con migo? soy fan tuya :D

Tobby: ¡claro!... ven si tengo fans :D

Jeff: solo una xD

Tobby: T-T

* * *

MELANIE CLARCK

-Jeff, eres tan genial...TE AMOOOO! Ok no XD has pensado alguna vez en escribir tu biografia? X3

Jeff: no se si te as dado cuenta de que la puedes encontrar en donde sea -_- literalmente la gente me conoce mas que yo a mi

Sumiré: tiene rason


	4. ¡¡taikano!

Preguntas 3

MUY BIEN, les aviso que hoy tenemos a una gran y digo ¡gran! Invitada especial, si una invitada especial y es nada más y nada menos que… redoblen tambores…. La escritora del sensual fic llamado "el sucesor" y si no han leído su fic están muy mal ya que esta súper mega genial… las respuestas de taikano son cien por ciento de ella.

* * *

IloveLukaandDante:

-¡OIGAN! Yo también amo a Tobby:'v aslkakj Cabrones

Tobby: ¡yey! Mi lista de fans aumenta ~(^3^)~

Jeff: novato

Tobby: ¡no arruines mis falsas esperanzas! Q^Q

Sumiré: deja al pobre en paz

Jeff: como digas xD

Taikano: no sé por qué Jeff habla tanto de fans si la mayoría de las suyas lo quieren ver haciendo yaoí con slender XDDD

Diva: yaoí *¬*

* * *

KAREN:

-Jeff no hagas sufrir a Tobby, él es lindo *-*, y no quieres meterte con alguien que tiene un hacha medieval gigante doble cara, si esa soy yo …

Jeff: pero si soy un pan de dios xD

Taikano: JAJAJA!...eso no te lo cree ni Sally U¬¬

Sumiré: concuerdo con ella

-slendy ¿andas buscando niñera? Porque yo te puedo ayudar a educar a esos malcriados y a jugar mucho con Sally.

Slender: ¡gracias!... ¡es un milagro! *aparece con una maleta y vestido como si fuera a la playa* - nos vemos en unos meses ¡suerte!

Sumiré: mis condolencias... espero y sobrevivas a esas bestias

Sally: ¡yey!... a quemar la casa

Taikano: ok quien le enseño a Sally la película de proyecto x ¡JEFF FUISTE TU VERDAD! ¬¬

Jeff: emmm... nooo ^-^

- Tobby, un consejo: no le prestes atención al malcriado de Jeff .

Tobby: ¡eso intento! ¡No ves que eso intento! T^T

Jeff: muajaja

Sumiré: *le da un mapee a Jeff* contrólate ¬¬

Jeff: que aguada XD

Taikano: Tobby te aconsejo: amenaza a Jeff con que si te vuelve a molestar lo entregas a offenderman XDDD ese tipo trauma a cualquiera :D

Jeff: no, perate cabron

Tobby: *mirada psicópata* ha... haha... ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

Taikano: te deseo lo mejor Tobby

-Jeff. *o* te amo...tu eres mi inspiración _.

Jeff: ¡AAAA!... otra fangir ¡AYUDA!

Diva: descuida

Jeff: gracias

Diva: descuida yo te violo primero

Jeff: shet o_o

Taikano: es mejor que te apures porque Tobby ya está llamando a offenderman U¬¬

-ben, si sales con migo te invito a todo lo que tú quieras, tooooooddoo lo que tú quieras D.

Ben: ¡jajaja! Supera eso Tobby

taikano: descuida Tobby a ben lo quieren solo porque es un enano tu eres...b-bueno...O/OU TU ME ENTIENDES!

Sumiré: awww que lenda :3

- Sally, eres tan tan...linda, tierna, adorable, y te gusta jugar igual a mí

Sally: lose: 3

Diva: si quieres puedes jugar con nosotras *mirada pervertida*

Sally: si… ¿Por qué no? *mirada pervertida*

Taikano: ...*corre gaymente*

-ben, me arias un favor, pégale un calvaso a jeffsito jajaja.

Ben: ¿un calbaso?... *toma a slender y a Jeff y choca sus cabezas* ¡listo! ^-^

kat: ¿nunca dejaras de actuar así? ¬¬

Taikano: ben...no creo que se refiriera a eso como calbaso ^_^U y créeme que ahora no vivirás

Slender: ... ben

Ben: ¿qué?

Slender: ¡RUN BICH!

Ben: ¡HAAAAA!

* * *

snice killer:

- Jeff, como coño haces para escapar de las fan girls?

Jeff: *en un rincón abrasando sus rodillas y meciéndose*... es muy trauman te... Q^Q

Taikano: para que te volviste asesino XDDD

Jeff: no creo poder seguir con esto Q^Q

Tobby: ¡mira Jeff! ¡Una fangir!

Jeff: ¡HAAAAA! * huye gaymente*

Tobby: jajaja xD

Taikano: muy bien Tobby *levanta el pulgar*

- Ticcy Tobby, si tienes fans... Yop \(_)/ yyyyy ¿cuantas personas has matado?

Tobby: etto...

Jeff: solo sé que no mato ni a su madre...

Tobby: Q^Q tu cállate

Jeff: débil...

Tobby: ¡por eso liu ya no te quiere!

Jeff: ...

Diva: golpe bajo

Kat: xD a hora estoy del lado de Tobby

Taikano: Jeff no creí que te importara que liu te odie...bueno muchas te vi escabulléndote al cementerio

Kat: *susurro* lo que no sabe es que está vivo

Jeff: ¿qué?

Kat: nada ^-^

- Quien conoce el juego y la serie Devil May Cry *-* yo adoro a dante *-*

Sumiré: ¡yo!

Jeff: yo tamb...

Sumiré: ¡CALLATE AORA YO QUIERO RESPONDER!

Jeff: ok

Sumiré: si me encanta la saga... sobre todo el 5 esta genial

Sumiré: aunque dante se me hace algo presumido y que decir de las sensuales arpías del 5

Taikano: prefiero a Nero *o*

Sumiré: sep. Es más sensual xD

Diva: no más que yo

Sumiré: aja si

Taikano: ¿sensual? ¿Dónde? XDDD

Diva: soy la sensualidad en persona

Sumiré: más bien la lujuria

Diva: quieres ver que tan pervertida puedo llegar a ser

Sumiré: kat... o_o

Kat: descuida yo me encargo *se lleva a diva*

Diva: ¡no! Suéltame Q^Q

Taikano: *se despide con un pañuelo* -_-U

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Espero y les haya gustado y sobre todo la invitada especial… así abra otros xD pero bueno e aquí comentarios de taikano:

Taikano: TAMBIEN PASEN A LEER MI FANFIC "EL SUCESOR" GENERO: romance, suspenso drama, comedia PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL: Jeff the killer

Sumiré: algo ¿más?... no sé qué te pareció la experiencia con diva... cof cof digo en el fic xD

Taikano: jajajajaja ¿sobre diva? Jajajaja aléjala de mi U¬¬

Sumiré: xD diva te be mientras te bañas… ok no... ¿O sí? bueno que te pareció la experiencia en el fic

Taikano: lo te he dicho desde antes fue muy divertido XDDD

Bueno todo esto fue echo vía Facebook así que si es realmente taikano la que interactuó con el fic... Los amo y chau xD

Taikano: bueno fue un placer estar aquí, gracias a sumiré que me invito a participar, y espero también estar en el siguiente

SAYONARAAAAA XDDDD

Sumiré: ¡salakatoyo! ¡Waa!


	5. ACLARASIONES

ACLARASIONES

Bueno bueno… primero perdonen por poner esto. Pero aquí ban algunas aclarasiones del fic

- si tu ya as echo preguntas en un cap puedes seguir preguntando en todos los caps que quieras

- no se si supieron que mande a la verga la regla de las tres preguntas y pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran

- porfa comenten no necesitan sesión Q^Q

- no puedo subir cap si ustedes no ponen sus preguntas

- minimo respondo 15 por cap

- si me llego a tardar en subir y ya tengo las preguntas es porque estoy asiendo el cap con otra persona como con taikano

Bueno espero que me ayan entendido y grasias por su comprensión… apenas yebo com preguntas asi que se ba a tardar mas el cap si no ponen sus preguntas en los comentarios y el próximo cap sera con otra escritora.


	6. ¡¡pelea!

Bueno primero me disculpo con melthekiller por no hacer el cap con ella, esque ya tenia que subir cap y pues no te conectabas y pues tal bes para la otra o_o xD pero bueno tengo dos noticias la buena y la mala, como siempre seguro que quieren oir primero la mala y la mala es que no pude hacer el cap con melthekiller autora del fic "jeff the killer deseos psicópatas" que se los recomiendo y lo pueden encontrar entre mis historias favoritas. Ahora la buena es que para el siguiente cap abra un especial xD si un especial del fic amiga de las creepypastas donde podrán preguntar lo que quieran sobre ese fic o también el de creepy house y pues bueno también sus preguntas normales serán contestada y habrá despapaye xD

QUE EMPIESEN LAS PREGUNTAS!

* * *

THESHADOWINYOURDREMS

- *canturreando* Jeeeeff... Sera mejor que cuando te vallas a dormir no te tapes los ojos, no apagues las luces, y cuidate la espalda... Porque voy a estar viendote... Y Slender... Vos tambien cuidate... *mirada peligrosamente pervertida hacia los dos* xDDD

Jeff: por el amor de salgo dejen de intentar violarme por solo un dia T-T

Slender: saben yo estoy de vacasiones asi que no jodan aorita -_-

Diva: mala noticia jeff… con migo nunca estas seguro, nadie esta seguro xD y menos con mis dos amiguitos ¿verdad?

Sally/ofenderman : ¡hi!

* * *

MAFERCITAROCK

- Hola no se si ya se acabo pero buano me vale una versh:

- para slender: si mi familia no me quisiera ¿tu me adoptarias como a sally?

Slender: pues…

Sally: ¡tengo una hermana!

Slender: pero si todavía no…

Sally: ¡dormiras con migo!

Slender: no he dicho que s…

Sally: por eso eres el mejor padre del mundo ^-^

Slender: ammm… ¿verdad que lo soy? ^-^

Jeff: que no puedas con una niña… es algo humillante

Slender: … ¡AHORA BARRERAS TODA LA CASA CON UN CEPILLO DDE DIENTES!

*minutos mas tarde jeff esta barriendo el piso con un sepillo de dientes*

Slender: soy un padre bondadoso ¿verdad jeff?

Jeff: j aja ja

Slender: ¡¿VERDAD?!

Jeff: si o_o

- Para jeff y nina: quiero ser su mejor amiga"hermana" ¿me dejan?

Nina: ¡oni chan!

Jeff: claro… si no intentas violarme

Nina: pero para ser un killer tienes que ser hermosa *mirada psicópata* yo te ayudo oni chan

- esta para sally: aunque no lo sepas yo siempre sere tu mejor amiga aunque no me conozcas pero ¿tu aceptas ser la mia?

Sally: ¡hi! ^-^

Diva: *susurro* nunca aceptes dormir con ella… te lo recomiendo

- Slender me conviertes en un creepypasta asesino? Esque odio mi vida peroo...herede lo orgulloso de jeff y nina jaja

Slender: ya tengo suficiente con ello…

Nina: ¡vienvenida a los killers! xD

* * *

KAREN:

- slendy: creo que renuncio a lo de niñera...

Kat: demasiado tarde… ya se fue de vacasiones o_o

Sally: etto… creo que alguien inundo la casa por accidente ^-^

- sally: * la coge y le jala los cachetes* eres tan linda...,...y violable xD

Diva: see xD sobretodo violable

Sally: ¡alejate de mi!

Diva: si bien que te gusta xD ok no

- ben: te gusta el helado?

Ben: me encanta ^-^

- y de limon?

Ben: no desde que sierta persona me undio en helado ¿no kat?

Kat: ¡ESE HELADO TENIA QUE SER MIO!

- toby: jugarias con migo?

Tobby: ¡claro!

Jeff: alfin dejaras de ser forever alone xD

* * *

DANI SMILER:

- nueva lectora salvaje aparece- holiiii soy nueva aqui, y por eso quiero que me llamen Dani-smiler :D okya mis preguntas:

- jeff, soy una admiradora tuya, no soy una fangirl loca asi que no te asustes xd y quiero ser como tu :D ya tengo un cuchillo en mano, lista para matar a mis padres, me ayudas? :D

Jeff: ¡GRASIAS A ZALGO! \(^o^)/ y Claro que ayudo

- jeff, LIU ESTA VIVO! Y VIENE POR TI!

Jeff: …

Tim: jeff estas…

Jeff: hahaha ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Todos: o_o

Jeff: ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Jeff, quiero jeffxjane o llamaré a slenderman para que te viole :3

Slender: ¡ni loco lo are!

Diva: yo te ayudo… ¡ofenderman!

Jeff: perate… je je je… oye jane…

Jane: ¡ALEJATE DE MI! *se ba corriendo*

Jeff: ¡espera!... ¡no te salvaras! *la alcansa*

*Cinco minutos mas tarde esta jeff yeno de moretones, arañasos y con la ropa desgarrada xD*

Nina: ¡jeff, responde!

Jane: no se metan con migo xD

- jane, porque no olvidas el pasado y perdonas a Jeff? tendran muchos jeffcitos y janencitas :D

Jane: ¿jeffsitos? O_o

Jeff: ¿janesitas?

*se miran el uno al otro*

Jane: NI LOCA

Jeff: no quiero que mis hijas nascan planas y orrendas

Jane: yo no quiero que mis hijos sean una copia del barata de el jocker

Tobby: huy eso duele

* * *

MELANIE CLARCK:

Jeff, he vuelto, y vengo a joder :D ok no pero tengo una serie de preguntas que hacerte:

- ¿Usaste preservativos para acostarte con Jane?(en el creepypasta de Jeff the killer y Jane the killer)

Jeff: ¡¿de que coño hablas?!

Jane: ¡ni quien quiera a esa copia barata del jocker!

Jeff: ¡jamas me acostaría con una plana horrenda de mierda!

- Te es difícil dormir? Ya sabes...porque sin párpados no puedes cerrar los ojos...

Jeff: casi no duermo pero cuando lo hago uso un antifas

Tobby: *susurro* marica…

Jeff: ¡te escuche!

Tobby: de eso se trata xD

- ¿Me puedo sacar una foto contigo? Es que hice una apuesta con mis amigos a que me sacaba una foto contigo sin que me mates c:

Jeff: inténtalo *saca su cuhillo*

- ¿Matas a la gente al azar? ¿O tienes un tipo especial de víctimas?

Jeff: me viene valiendo como sean mis victimas ¿a quien carajo le importa?

- ¿Cómo te llevas con los demás creepypastas como Ticcy Tobby, Laughting Jack, Clockwork, etc?

Jeff: bien… menos con Tobby

Tobby: no se nota ¬¬

Jeff: ¡no te metas en mis preguntas!

- ¿Qué opinas de los que te emparejan con Jane, Nina, Natalie (clockwork), Liu, Slenderman, Alice (de alice madness returns), Eyeless Jack, etc? ¿Y de que enel yaoi seas el uke?

Jeff: ¡QUE TIENEN MIERDA EN EL CEREBRO!

Diva: pero si bien que te gusta ser el uke xD

Jeff: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Diva: estas aceptando que eres el uke

Jeff: o_o

- ¿Te gusta leer? Leer libros reales, no virtuales

Jeff: no, la verdad no… me lastimo los ojos

Tobby: marica

Bueno eso es todo, tal vez es mucho para responder pero en serio... ERES SÚPER GENIAL! :D bueno bye :3

Jeff: ¿lo ben?... tengo muchas fans ~(^-^)~

Tobby: si pero todas te quieren violar

Jeff: ¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE METERTE EN MIS PREGUNTAS!

* * *

LUKARIOKS:

Bueno, soy Lucarioks y aqui estan mis preguntas:

- 1)(Si, uso numeros) Jane: ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por Jeff antes de que matara a tus padres?

Jeff: la muy perra me espiaba

Jane: y te quejas de que se meten en tus preguntas ¬¬

- 2)Smile Dog: Ten un huesito (en mi mente: con veneno)

Smile: puedo leer tu mente ¬¬

Jeff: ¿desde cuando smile habla? o_o

Masky: raro o_o

Smile: ¿es enserio?... bamos acaso no an leeido mi creepypasta

Sumiré: entonces ¿porque nunca hablas en los fics?

Smile: déjenme ser ¬¬

Sumiré: ok entons desde ahora hablaras en mis fics :3

- 3)Ben y Sally: ¿Les gusta jugar con Tails Doll?

Ben: yo no juego con muñecos

Sally: ni quien lo toque

Tails doll: *aparese todo desgastado* aja si… como si les fueran a creer

4)Sonic exe: ¿En verdad eres Dios? Y si es asi, ¿eres Zalgo (por tus ojos), o eres algun otro Dios? Para mi eres otro Dios.

Sonic exe: yo…

ZALGO: ¡COMO ME COMPARAN CON ESA SABANDIJA!

Todos: O_O

Sumiré: también tiene derecho a aparecer ¿no?

Masky: bueno si no nos tortura a todos esta bien o_o

ZALGO: ¡AHORA ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Slender: por eso mismo ¬¬

ZALGO: ARRODILLATE ANTE MI SABANDIJA

Slender: ni madres ¬¬

Diva: ¡PELEA!

(ROUND UNO)

Diva: EN UNA ESQUINA TENEMOS A EL DIOS DE LA TORTURA Y DE LA MALDAD ¡LORD ZALGO!

*APLAUSOS Y GRITOS* (déjenme ser xD)

DIVA: Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINA TENEMOS A EL CALVO DE ¡SLENDERMAN!

Slender: ¡yo no acsedi a esto!

Diva: ¡ROUBD UNO!... ¡FIGT!

DIVA: y empieza la pelea… tenemos aquí con nosotros a sally

Sally: aquí tenemos a dos grandes personajes y rivales ¡¿Quién ganara la pelea?!

Diva: PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ, SLENDER TRATA DE SALIR DEL CUADRILATERO, PERO ZALGO LO DETIENE Y ¡GANCHO AL IGADO! LA GENTE SE CONMOSIONA

Sally: PERO SLENDER NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS Y ¡GOLPE EN LA CARA! ¡NADIE HABIA LOGRADO SIQUIERA TOCAR A EL REI DE LAS TINIEBLAS!

Diva: PERO EL FESTEJO NO DURA MUCHO, ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?! ESTAN SALIENDO SOMBRAS POR TODAS PARTES ¡AN DEJADO A SLENDER SIN SALIDA! Y…

Slneder: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Diva/Sally: nada ^-^

- 5)Herobrine: ¿Cual es tu actividad favorita en Minecraft, ademas de asustar?

Herobrine: lo único que se hacer es estarle jodiendo todo el dia a esteve… pero también me encanta causar pesadillas MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sumiré: ¬¬

- 6)Para todos: ¿Que piensan de la Fundacion SCP? He oido que tiene encerrados a muchos creepypastas.

Todos: o_o

Sumiré: jajajajaja valieron madre xD

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Bueno pues como había dicho antes el sig sera un especial para celebrar las mas de mil visitas en el fic "amiga de las creepypastas" y pues pueden hacer preguntas sobre el fic o sobre mis otros fic pero principalmente a las oc… descuiden también serán respondidas las preguntas normales xD solo que habrá mas partisipasion de las oc que de lo común xD bueno espero que me disculpes mellthekiller pero esque ya tenia que subir cap


	7. karen san

Preguntas 6

Bueno aquí buelbo y esta bes con otro imbitado especial, denle saludos a… ¡Karen san! *aplausos* xD bueno ella es una lectora y escritora, bueno quiero aclarar que la traje mas como una amiga… no se si me considera asi también -.- es mi amiga pero yo no soy su amiga ¡saben lo triste que suena eso! xD bueno eso si no se pero me agrada mucho Karen y pues su fic esta muy bueno y es de comedia ¿o no?... bueno me gusta mucho su fic, se los recomiendo lo pueden encontrar en mis historias favoritas como todos los que recomiendo su nombre es "creepy dreams" sobre lo de el especial, se cansela y pues ahora lo are en el fic oficial, después de meditarlo dije "mejor no mesclo los fics" asi que el especial sera en el fic oficial xD

* * *

OTAKUKAWAIIGIRL:

- volviiii y vengo a preguntar esta vez no sólo a jeff, es que a el lo admiro mas que a ningun creepypasta :D ok ya vienen mis preguntas:

-Jeff: dejame aclararte una cosa *pegarle una bofetada* JANE NO ES PLANA POR EL AMOR DE ZALGO! TENGO FOTOS, YO LO SE! SOLO ACÓSALA EN LA DUCHA Y LO VERÁS! odio que digan que jane es plana, es como si me dijeran que yo soy tsundere

JEFF: OK OK… pero no te enojes

*mientras tanto con jane en la ducha*

Jane: * se da cuenta de que alguien entra* ¡JEFF QUE HACES AQUÍ!

*minutos mas tarde esta jeff todo madreado y una jane arrinconada, abrasando sus piernas y mesiendose*

Jeff: retiro lo dicho… ya descubri que no es plana

Jane: el… me-me toco…

Karen: jeff! porque lo hiciste!

Jeff: ella me dijo -.-

jane: e-el... el me toco

sumiré: perfecto ya la traumaste ¬¬

Karen: -.- *consuela a jane* ya ya tranquila

jane: el...

Jeff: ¡ay ya cállate!

Karen: *le pega a jeff* no vez que la tocaste!

-Nina: oye, a mi me encanta dibujarte, tengo 3 dibujos de ti en mi cuaderno y mi madre los vió y dice que no es bueno dibujarte con cuchillos y dice que eres extremadamente fea y que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que coserte los parpados y cortarte las mejillas, ¿que podemos hacer para que deje de joder a la belleza de los killer?

nina: hay que hacerla mas hermosa para que nos comprenda ^-^

Karen: ¬¬

nina: ¿que? -3-

jeff: esta bes yo no me ago cargo... ya tengo con tigo

Karen: nada solo que es verdad

nina: ¡yey! ^-^ ¡vamos jeff!

Karen: XD

-Jane: sorry por lo de jeffsitos xDDD es que amo emparejarte con jeff, pero por lo menos no te pongo con nina asaslkaljaslkas xD pero oyeee, si besas a jeff, te voy a dar un poder especial para que lo puedas matar con toda la facilidad del mundo, y si no lo matas es que lo amas c: aceptas el trato?

jane: ¡JEFF!... esto lo ago para demostrar que no lo amo -.-

Karen: ¬¬

jeff: mad... *es interrumpido por jane quien lo toma de la sudadera y lo besa apasionadamente el cual jeff no rechasa*

diva: ironico o_o

Karen: si O_O

sumiré: no lo ama y lo demuestra besándolo? ¡KE MIERDA CON LA VIDA!

jane: espero que cumpla con lo de el poder

Karen: ¬¬ lo dudo

jane: ¿aque te refieres?

Karen: no creo que te de el poder

jane: ¿Por qué?

Karen: hay! pero que preguntona!

jane: déjame ser -3-

diva: ¿Qué no estabas traumada?

jane: cierto... el... e-el me...

Karen: el te toco ya sabemos ¬¬

-slender, yo me ofrezco para ser tu niñera salvadora *-* ahora espera *entra a donde está sally* AHORA MOCOSA ANDA A DORMIR O TE JURO QUE VOY A IR AL INFIERNO Y TRAERÉ A TU TÍO PARA QUE TE VUELVA A VIOLAR 1000 VECES! bueno slender, como decía, yo soy muy cariñosa con los niños c:

slender: ¡ALEJATE DE MIS HIJOS!

Sally: hay que rico

Karen: O_O slender yo yo sigo de niñera

slender: ya lo se... ¡PERO QUE ELLA NO SE LES HACERQUE!

Sally: -.-

diva: preséntame a tu tio xD

diva! XD

diva: ¿noni? ^-^

Karen: jajaj eres muy perver ¬¬ *se aleja*

diva: ben para aca *se hacerka* ¿quieres ver que tan pervertida puedo yegar a cer?

Karen: O_O no..no nononono

diva: no te salvas *mirada pervert*

karen: aaaa *corre gaymente* slender!

-Toby: toby, no seré tu fan, porque apoyo a Jeff, eres un cobarde que no ha matado pero ni a su madre pero me gusta tu cara!(?

tobby: Q^Q ¿Por qué son asi?

Karen: tobby yo te quiero...

tobby: Q^Q grasias

ben: me bas a traisionar? T^T

Karen: eeeh nope...nunca te traicionaria Bensito ^-^ tobby yo te quier...matar xD (OKNO)

ben: ¡yey!

tobby: -.-

ben: jejeje *risa nerviosa* ¿tobby?

tobby: hahaha ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ben: ¡AYUDA!

Karen: tobby! sueltalo!

Karen: bueno almenos ya no te puede matar

ben: cierto o_o

* * *

LUCARIOCKS

Hola. Veo que estoy cumpliendo mi mision, que es causar caos. Ahora mis preguntas:

- 1)Nina the Killer: ¿Que se siente que jamas estaras en la wikia creepypasta inglesa, solo porque no aceptan Spin Offs?

nina:emmm... ¿Qué es eso? o_o

Karen: JUM *levanta los hombros*

- 2)Homicidal Liu: ¿Como estas? (Si se dan cuenta, solo hice esa pregunta para que se aparesca al lado de Jeff)

liu: bien... aca destripando gente o_o

jeff: ... o_o

*después de minutos de silensio incomodo*

liu: creo que me ire a matar gente o_o

jeff: si si... que te baya bien o_o

Karen: ¬¬ yo mejor no digo nada

- 3)Suicide Mouse: ¿Te diste cuenta de que de pronto, todos se olvidaron de ti?

mause: si Q^Q

sumiré: yo si me acuerdo... *mentira xD*

karen: si yo tambien *desvia la mirada*

mause: -.-

- 4)Ven a mi casa, tengo videojuegos... ¿Que harias si te dijeran eso, y en realidad es mentira y te lo dice una fangirl para secuestrarte? Y ahora, que empieze el juego:

sumiré: o_o ¿?

5)BOB (Bestia obscena y Brutal) y The Rake: ¿A quien se le hizo la pregunta anterior? Les dare una pista. Su nombre es la primera palabra de la pregunta, solo que mal escrita. ¡Y si no me responden Slendy les quitara la piel! Y no, la respuesta no soy yo

rake: emmm...

bob: emmm...

diva: -.-

Karen: *choca su mano con la frente* -.-

rake: emmm...

bob: emmm...

diva: ¡BEN DROWNET!

rake: ya lo sabia ¬¬

bob: yo iba a desir eso

karen: claaaaro

6)Zalgo: Si BOB, Rake, o ambos responden mal, castigaras con su peor pesadilla a aquel o aquellos que sean la respuesta que ellos digan. Bueno, ahora me siento en un sofa y observo los resultados.

zalgo: hicieron trampa asi que... ¡TODOS SERAN TORTURADOS! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

sumiré: todo...

zalgo: ¡TODOS!

Karen: O-O

* después de oras de sufrimiento*

sumiré: T-T

Karen: o.o trauma total

sumire: onichan... T-T

diva: ¿de que habla? o_o

nigthmare: déjenla... no ben que zalgo iso realidad su peor pesadilla -.-

sumire: onichan T-T ...

* * *

THESHADOWINYOURDREMS:

- Diva, Sally y Offender: Quieren ser mis amigos? Me siento sola porque Jeff no me quiere!

diva: ¿enserio quieres unirte a el grupo mas dejenerado que aiga existido?

Karen: o_o

offenderman: por mi esta bien ^-^

Sally: see... ¿poque no?

diva: ok... ¡VIENBENIDA! xD

Karen: O.O te deso suerte amiga

diva: yo misma te entrenare muajajajaja

Karen: o.o

- Jeff: A quien preferis como novia? a la tabla de planchar de Jane o a mi? No hay otras opciones!

jeff:emmm... e descubierto que jane no es una tabla pero...

Karen: ¬¬

jeff: creo que prefiero a jane ^-^

jane: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Karen: porque no aprovechas jane?

jane: aprovechar que?

Karen: que te quiere ^-^

jane: yo deje de quererlo hace mucho ¬¬

diva: fuertes aclarasiones... xD

Karen: solo lo espiabas ¬¬

jane: o_o

jeff: -.-

* * *

GABU:

holiz, bueno etto... aqui van las preguntas...

- tobby tienes muchos fans en realidad (me incluyo xD) ¿que sientes al saber que en latino america si eres apreciado ?

tobby: ¿estoy alucinando? *-*

jeff: si xD

tobby: ya desia yo que no podía ser real -.-

Karen: Talvez toby talvez

- jeffy ... sabes... jane y liu se uniran para matarte ¿que haras?

jeff: otra bes?... creo que comeré pizza antes de madrearlos denuevo xD

jane: eso cres

liu: ya lo veremos

karen: Jeff yo te ayudo

Karen: Jane jeff te toco o.o

jane: ya lo supere

jeff: *-* jejeje

jane: ¿jeff?... ¡AAAAA!

jeff: ahora si xD

sumire: -.-

- Slendy, siempre me pregunto ¿como es que le haces para controlar a la gente y convertirla en tus Proxis?: Kate, masky, hoodie, tobby, todos tus demas sirvientes de the colletive ect... no se como le hiciste XD

slender: porque soy bien vergas xD

Karen: ¬¬ *tan...tan..tan*

slender: lo soy ¿no? ^-^

jeff: asta crees ¬¬

slender: ¡AORA TRAPEARAS TODA LA CASA CON UN TRAPEADOR DEL TAMAÑO DE UN LAPIZ!

*minutos mas tarde*

Karen: Seeee eso es lo que crees

slender: quieres acabar como jeff a caso?

Karen: O.O no..nonono

slender: es divertido ¿VERDAD JEFF?

jeff: si -.-

slender: ¡NO TE ESCUCHE!

jeff: SI

Karen: XD

* * *

sumire: algún comentario que quieras desir... cualquier cosa xD

karen: *se le echa enciama a Ben* arigato sumire ^-^

sumire: ¿porque? -.-

ben: o/o

Puesss nose a me gusta mucho agredecer ^-^ xD okno *le jala lo cachetes a Ben*

sumire: me alegra aber podido hacer el cap con tigo ^-^

ben: o/o

Karen: ^-^ jeje

sumire: algo mas?... no se publicidad sobre tu fic xD

A si cierto ^-^ VISITEN MI FICC! PLISSS, ES CREEPY DREAMS ES MUY BUENO

sumire: ¡se los recomiendo! xD

diva: ¿Qué no es malo hacer publicidad de otros fics en tu fic?

sumire: o_o ... ne

diva: xD

sumire: soy buena gente ^-^

Karen: Cherto! ^-^

sumire: xD bueno me despido, sumire chan fuera ¡hasta la otra!... ¿no te despides Karen san?

Karen: Bueno bayy hasta la proxima..

Bueno aquí termina el cap… no conteste todas las que me pusieron pero las pondré en el sig xD quiero aclarar que todo fue echo bia facebock.


	8. no face

preguntas 7

bueno aquí otro cap de este fic el cual no se si si causa grasia pero bueno da igual

* * *

MAFERCITAROCK:

- Nina: tenemos mucho en comun y pues que crees...tambien quiero mandar a dormir principes!

NINA: yo no mando a dormir prinsipes, se imaginan me mandan a la ahorca xD

Sumiré: creo que se referia a tu frase ¬¬

Nina: a entonces te espero aquí para ir a mandar a dormir prinsipes ^-^

- Sally: yeiiii somos hermanas!

Sally: ¡yey!... ahora te violare mientras duermes ^-^

Slenderman: soy de tu familia pero yo si tengo algo que hacer aparte de salir a degollar a mucha gente 7 7

Slender: eso espero ¬¬ no quiero que termines como las bestias con las que vivo

Jeff: cuando nos vemos para matar a gente inocente?

Jeff: tengo una agenda muy apretada… déjame ver… matar gente inocente, matar gente inocente, jugar videojuegos, matar gente inocente, molestar a Tobby, matar gente inocente, molestar a slender, matar gente inocente, jugar videojuegos… no, no tengo tiempo

Sumiré: ¬¬ ¿enserio?

- Ben: jugamos call of duty black ops II yo invito la pizza! tambien tu sumire!

Ben: ¡PIZZA!

Sumiré: alfin alguien me imbita :D… ¡PORQUE TODOS TIENEN BLACK OPS II Y YO NO!

- Jane: me encanta el negro...y tambien matar a jeff seria divertido

Jane: ¡viva el negro!... yo no eh logrado matarlo -3-

- Sumire:no te olvides MAPS 4ever

Sumiré: ¿4 ever? o_o

MELANIE CLARCK:

* * *

- Yo soy fan, pero no me gustaría violarlo... ._. En fin - Así es Jeff, y al final Jane queda embarazada y muere desangrada, así que compra pañales... ㄱuㄱ

Jeff: yo mismo me encargare de mandar a dormir al niño *mirada psicópata*

- Slender, si te dieran tres opciones: uno, besar a zalgo, dos, limpiarte el trasero... con tails dolls, o tres, beber la orina de grinny cat, ¿cual escoges?

Slender: … creo que lo mejor seria limpiarme el trasero con tais doll

Tais doll: ¡¿QUE?!

- Así es Jane, o al menos eso leí en un creepy de un fan que tu hijo se llamaba Mark y terminó como Jeff... siéntete orgullosa... ok no XD

Jane: ¿es encerio? -.-

Jeff: deberías estar orgullosa xD

Jena: ni en tus sueños estare orgullosa de que un hijo mio sea como tu

Sumiré: ¡yo también lei esa creepy!

- Masky, Hoodie, ¿son sólo amigos? ¿o hay algo más entre ustedes? (Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!)

Masky: somos mas que amigos…

Hoody: somos hermanos xD

Masky: exacto xD

Sumiré: aja si

- Jeff, ¿podrías matar a mi profe de matemáticas? Por faaaa no quiero exámenes D': Bueno eso es todo, bye ._./

Jeff: dime donde vive

Sumiré: ¿desde cuando ayudas a las personas? O_o

Jeff: des de que ¡te callas!

* * *

GUEST:

- Slendy: creo que no dejes como niñera a otakukawaigirl es muy mala con sally . Sabes que no renuncio :3 jugare con sally *la violare* okno pero no renuncio muajajja malditos mocosos ya veran 3:)

Slender: ya contrate a una niñera

Sumiré: karen san ^-^

- sumire: olii :3 como estas espero que bien :o

Sumiré: segundo comentario dirigido espesificamente a mi *-* xD estob bien… aquí aguantando a estas bestias ¬¬

- diva: te reto viola a offenderman muajajaja

Diva: no creo que sea posible… no cuenta como violasion si hambas personas coperan -.-

Sumiré: o_o okay…

- slender: oye? Tu me adiptarias esuqe esque en mi casa me hacen bullyng ok no pero si me adoptarias soy bien cool para matar y cuidar...y seria una buena hermana para sally, y etc... XD

Sally: b… *le tapa la boca*

Slender: lo siento, ya no quedan cuartos

Sally: ¬¬ *le muerde la mano* ¡bienvenida! :D

- ben: *lo mira fijamente* te violare :3 okno. - sabes kat queria helado de limon tu se lo robaste :p xD

Ben: pero no fue intensional y ella me undio en el helado T^T

Kat: ¡ME DEBES UNA COPA DE HELADO DE LIMON!

Ben: ¬¬

* * *

THESHADOWINYOURDREAMS:

- Bueno, creo que tengo que superar que Jeff me rechase *superando... Superando... Rechaso superado* bien jeffsito sin rencores? - *pensando: asesino de pacotilla con complejo de "soy mejor que todos ustedes, idiotas" que Zalgo te castigue y el tio de Sally te viole :D*

Jeff: ¬¬ ok

Jane: "lamento" lo que dije antes *pff... Como si en verdad lo lamentara ja ja, en tus sueños*

Jane: te creo ¬¬

- Gracias por aceptarme! Me siento feliz! Y cuidado conmigo porque soy la sombra que los vigila mientras duermen, y quien sabe lo que les haga...

Diva: dudo que logres asernos halgo "en contra de nuestra voluntad"

Sally: es mas fácil que nosotros te violemos a ti que tu a nos otros

Offenderman: tas morra xD

* * *

OTAKUKAWAIIGIRL:

- he vueltooooo xDD y creo que empecé a ser odiaba por slendy xD okya mis preguntas : Jeff: al parecer decias que Jane era horrenda solo por ser "plana" pero como ya sabes que no es plana, te empieza a gustar Jane? *hablo mientras le tapo los oidos a Jane para que no escuche nada*

Jeff: no -.-

- Jane: en serio besaste a Jeff O_O primera prueba superada! te faltan 2 pruebas para poder darte el poder - y para que estes tranquila, te dire como consigo el poder: yo soy la reina vampiro, y el rey demonio me debe un favor, puedo abrir un portal a una boveda del infierno y ahí está el poder para que mates a Jeff :D bueno, he aqui mi segunda prueba: quiero que nos describas con toda la ternura del mundo, lo que sentías por Jeff antes de ser asesino, admítelo, lo amabas ewé Y LO HARAS FRENTE A TODOS LOS CREEPYPASTAS

Jane: ¡lo hice porque me dijiste que si no lo hacia era porque lo amaba!

Sumiré: pero eso ¡NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO MIERDA!

Jane: cuenta con migo de que no lo are ¬¬

- Nina: Gracias! ahora mi madre es mas hermosa :D pero la droga se va a acabar y algun dia va a despertar y se va a ver D: dejando eso de lado, he visto varias fotos tuyas con Eyeless Jack, y varios fics de amor tuyos con Eyeless, COMO EXPLICAS ESO? O_O

Nina: no se o_o

Sumiré: sencillo… cada persona los empareja y controla a su gusto

Todos: o_o

Sumiré: por ejemplo yo le tengo sierto rencor a nina y por eso la excluyo un poco

Nina: ¡OYE!

Sumiré: y yo emparejo mmis oc con algunos creepypastas, como kat x jeff y diva x jack no pregunten porque ¬¬

- Slenderman: gomenasai slender, no sabia que sally seria tan pervertida *agarrar al tio de sally, abrir una puerta al infierno y dejarlo ahi* listo *hacerse bolita en un rincón de la sala* por cierto, he visto que te gusta leer, cual es tu libro favorito? a mi me encanta leer q.q

Slender: esque son demasiados… es difisil desision xD

Kat: de tantos uno ya no sabe

Slender: exacto

Eyeless Jack: no te diste cuenta de que todos se olvidaron de ti de repente? OwO por cierto, es verdad que te gusta Nina the killer? Ewé

Jack: se olvidaron de mi -.-

Suicide Mause: compartamos nuestro dolor -.-

* * *

SNICE KILLER:

- holas _ a vuelto la loca por dante xD que prefieren... yaoi o hentai?xD yo PREFIERO(no veo ni leo) yaoi xD y si fuera un yaoi de slenderXjeff pos lo leo xD*en una esquina*jeff y slender no me maten

Sumiré: yo preferiría yaoí *¬*

Nina: yaoí *¬*

Jane: yaoí *¬*

Sally: yaoí *¬*

Jeff: aquí todas las mujeres leen yaoí ¬¬

- oyee laughing jack , cual ea tu mejor amigo _ xD

Languin Jack: mmm… pues creo que… no, no tengo amigos Q^Q

- la otra vez soñe con eyeless jack que me hacia heridas en la cara O.o por k creen ke sea o jeff reencarno en Jack

Sumiré: no cre que seria al rebes ya que Jack ya esta muerto xD

Jeff: te drogas xD

* * *

LUCARIOKS:

- Aqui, disfrutando del caos: 1)Nina: Lo que quize decir es que en Estados Unidos NADIE te conoce.

Nina: .I. (^-^).I. para los de estados unidos

- 2)Jeff: Si Slendy no tiene face ¿entonces tu tienes face premium?

Jeff: see xD

Sumiré: hahahahaha!

Slender: ¬¬

- 3)Tambien para Jeff: Mi hermano te pregunta ¿Que le dirias a Slendy si dice que tu cara es fea?

Jeff: que esta seloso porque el no tiene cara xD

Slender: joder con eso ¬¬

- )Slendy: ¿Que piensas del caso Slenderman? Buscalo en Google Noticias

Slender: ¡QUE DEJEN DE DROGARSE! En mi vida las e visto!

- 5)Tails Doll: ¿Sabias que eres mi creepypasta favorito?

Sumiré: NO PONGAN SPAM SIN MI PERMISO ¡JODER!... NO PREGUNTEN PORQUE LO DIGO SOLO LUCARIOKS BA A ENTENDER EL PORQUE

Tais doll: no lo sabia… asta aorita xD lol

- 6)Sumire: ¿Que piensas del creepypasta de Cupcakes? Por cierto, a mi tambien me gusta Rozen Maiden. Choca esos cinco. Y perdon si hice que Zalgo te traumara.

Sumiré: me gusta esa creepy… yo quiero cupcakes *¬*… ¡yey! Yo adoro rozen maiden, es mi segundo anime favorito y eso porque ese anime iso que me obsesionara con el anime xD y descuida no me traume… oni chan T^T

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, ciento que le falto humor pero bueno xD asi lo dejare… eran muchas preguntas y por eso ayer no pude contestarlas junto con karen san y pues con mi huevonada pues menos podría contestarlas y pues asta la otra chao chao xD ok no


	9. esonhjfñ

Preguntas 8

Bueno aquí otro cap xD ya se que los e estado subiendo muy seguido y eso es porque ustedes cada bes me dan mas trabajo xD y eso sinceramente me alegra, que les interese participar en el fic y pus sumiré chan esta muy felis de poder seguir con el fic ^-^ sin mas pre angulos aquí las preguntas.

* * *

OTAKUKAWAIIGIRL:

- holaaa causo destrozos en el fic(? kajdhkajdhas mis preguntas random :D Jeff: a ver, explícame que tiene Jane que es tan fea, dime porque Jane es fea! e_e

Jeff: ¿Qué no la as visto sin mascara? xD

Jane: PUES GRASIS A CIERTA PERSONA ESTOY ASI ¬¬

Jeff: bien sabes que quería que fueras hermosa y mira como me lo agradeses

Jane: ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE LO AGRADESCA?!

Jeff: si ¬¬

Jane: AQUÍ ESTA TU GRASIAS .I.

Jeff: de nada ¬¬

- Jane: *facepalm* yo no te dije que si no lo besabas, lo amabas, yo dije que cuando te diera el poder, no matabas a Jeff, es que lo amabas .-. nadie me entiende, iba a hacer un cosplay de ti pero ya me retracto *abriendo un portal al infierno* pasa y elige el poder que quieras

Jane: ya no grasias ¬¬

Sumiré: a pues explicate xD

- Eyeless Jack: no me respondiste mi pregunta e_e TE GUSTA NINA SI O NO? okno xDD pero dimeee q.q

Jack: KON UNA JODIDA ¡QUE NO!

Sumiré: crei que lo había explicado en el cap anterior -.-

- Suicide Mouse: te odio q.q te odiaba desde que era niña pero ahora te odio mas, casi me da un ataque cardíaco por tu culpa u.u

Suicide maus: ¿ahora que ise? O_o

Sumiré: nose… pero tu juego da algo de miedo, por los screms claro

- slender: toma un regalo de disculpa *le da un libro de julio verne a slender* disfrutalo ñ.ñ

Slender: pero que linda grasias ^-^ hacepto tu disculpa

- Sally: *le da un osito de peluche a sally* para que le des el tuyo a Jeff, ya veo que a el le encanta tu peluche jijiji (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY)

Jeff: A MI NO ME GUASTAN LOS PELUCHES… ¡Y NO SOY GAY!

Sally: jamas te daría mi osito aunque quisieras ¬¬

- Nina: oyee... quiero ser una killer como ustedes, pero... yo quiero que me llamen Dani-Smiler Killer, puedo? :D

Nina: por mi no hay problema ^-^

Jeff: ok pero nina se ara cargo de ella ¬¬

- Jeff de nuevo ewé: Jeff, eres virgen? y si no lo eres, con quien perdiste la virginidad? y si lo eres, con quien prefieres perderla? e_e

Jeff: claro que no

Diva: y con quien la perdiste ¿eh?

Jeff: yo… -.-

Sumiré: y crei que tus fans te violaban

Jeff: lo intentan… pero no lo logran

Diva: yo si lo puedo lograr xD

* * *

MELANIE CLARK:

- Holaaaaaaaaas :D Sumire, en serio? Genial :D Qué otras creepys has leído que no sean las de jeff o las demás "bestias" que viven contigo? Yo estoy obsesionada con los de Lidya Schattenspiel :3

Sumiré: etto… pues e leído muchas, mas bien escuchado xD pero me da hueva recordarlas

Diva: nel se la pasa leyendo yaoí xD

Sumiré: tu eres a que lo lee

Diva: si pero literalmente yo soy tu -.-

Sumiré: me as pillado xD

- Jeff, que bien! Pero la profe me dijo que ya no iba a trabajar en el cole y me regaló un dulce... mejor mata a Peppa Pig

Jeff: ¿peppa pig? O_o ¿Qué coño es eso?

Sumiré: ODIO A ESE ESTUPIDO PROGRAMA

- Eyeless, me preguntaba si... pero mírame cuando te hablo! XD en fin, te gustaría cuidar a mi perro mientras consulto donde está el baño?

Jack: emmm… ¿ok? O_o

- Slendy, haz coqueteado alguna vez con un maniquí calvo y sin rostro?

Slender: *en el supermercado* ¿por quien me tomas?... o pero miren que sensual maniquie xD

- Tails, que se siente que Slends quiera limpiarse el culo con tu cara? XD

Bueno eso es todo, adios ._./

Tais doll: traumante o_o

* * *

LUCARIOCKS:

- Hola :) (sonriendo al ver caos (casi todos mis reviews tienen que ver con caos)

1)Sumire: Perdon por el spam. Crei que lo habias permitido en el primer capitulo. Y como soy paranoico ¿podrias eliminar ese review para que no lo vea la administracion de Fanfiction? Como recompensa te envie otro review hace poco.

Sumiré: xD ajajajaja perdón que yo exagero lol pero descuida… los invito a leer su fic en el que tais doll es el personaje principal… creo o_o

- 2)Sonic exe, Tails Doll, Pinkamena y Herobrine: ¿Sabian que tienen mas fics en sus fandoms originales que en el de los creepys? Y las parejas frecuentes, Sonic exe x Amy, Tails Doll x Cream, Pinkamena x Rainbow Dash y Herobrine x Steve

Sonic: claro… nos clasifican en videojuegos -.-

Tais doll: ami me da igual

Pinkamena: yo no se en donde me clasifican -_-

Herobrine: claro…

Sumiré: BUUU LOS FIC DE MINECRAFT EL 99 % SON EN INGLES

Herobrine: y porque te quejas con migo -.-

Sumiré: a ti ni quien te hable… xD ok no pero tu si me das mello o_o

- 3)Sally: ¿Quieres violar a Ben?

Sally: ¿Quién dice que no lo eh echo?

Ben: pero…

Sally: sin que se de cuenta xD

Ben: o_o

- 4)BRVR: ¿Donde puedo encontrar la traduccion de tu fic, en un sitio que no sea YouTube?

Sumiré: ¿Quién rayos es? -.- y si lo eh leído seguro que ni me acuerdo

- 5)Nina: ¿Sabes que quien empezo a emparejarte con Jack fue tu creadora? Sumire y Diva te tendran rencor por siempre.

Sumiré: buuu… ¬¬

Diva: ¬¬

Nina: yo no soy la culpable ¬¬

Sumiré: .I.

Diva: .I.

Nina: T-T

- 6)Para todos exepto Ben, Slendy, Rake y los Proxy: ¿Que harian si tuvieran un documental al estilo de Marble Hornets o Jadusable?

Tobby: supongo que seria muy felis de ser mas famoso :D aunque tambien soy un proxie ¬¬

Jack: pues a mi me da igual… aun asi soy famoso

Jeff: pues solo aumentaría mas mi fama xD considerando que tengo el primer lugar en el mejor creepypasta o el mas querido

Sally: me

Nina: pues no me interesa la fama, con tal de estar con mi sempai

* * *

MAFERCITAROCK:

- Slendy:tranquilo sere buena hija me encanta leer tocar la guitarra y bateria y puss muchas mamadas mas y no se si tengas el libro del fantasma de la opera esque muero por leerlo

Slender: creo que tengo el libro

- Jane:yeeeiii ya planearemos. Como ser mejores hermanas

Jane: ¿? -.-

- sally:NO ME VIOLES!

Sally: muajajajajaja HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Jeff:eres hermoso y te envidio *berrinche mode on*

Jeff: ¿Quién no? ~(^-^)~

- Eyeless jack:encerio te gusta nina? Ah y yo no me olvido de mis hermanos creepys

Jack: QUE NO CON UNA JODIDA

- Nina:mensa77 ah y cuando nos vemos junto a jeff para salir a matar gente inocente estoy libre el sabado y domingo

Nina: ok entons el domingo estoy libre ^-^

- Ben y sumire:olvidenlo el juego era prestado tendre que matar a alguien para conseguirlo TnT

Ben: muajajaja yo lo tengo

Sumiré: genial… ya que traía mi control y mi micrófono y las palomitas de queso jalapeño ¬¬

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el cap, espero y les aiga gustado, espero sus preguntas para el próximo cap y no recuerdo si aquí tambien recomendaba fics o era en el otro fic… pero bueno creo que ya recomendé uno.


	10. la fuiria de sumire xD ok no

Preguntas 9

Bueno aquí otro cap… baya que no tengo nada mas que hacer xD

* * *

LUCARIOKS:

- Muy bien. Aqui estoy escondido y con miedo por culpa del review spamero. Diablos. Antes de empesar, recordemos el capitulo anterior:  
4)BRVR: ¿Donde puedo encontrar la traduccion de tu fic, fic, FIC...

Sumiré: pues si tanto te molesta ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA HACES UNA PREGUNTA QUE TIENE QUE VER CON UN FIC CUANDO ESTA SECCION ES SOLO DE CREEPYPASTAS?!

- 1)Smile Dog: Por mi estupides del capitulo anterior, matame. Te lo pido solo porque eres el unico con el poder de hacerlo (ademas de los perros de mi barrio)

Smile: ¿me estas comparando con los perros de la calle? ¬¬ no se si sabias que soy un deminio mas no un perro

2)Eyeless Jack: ¿Me das 5 riñones?

Jack: lo siento pero solo tengo dos :D *sonido de tambores*

Sumiré: eso NO DIO GRASIA

Diva: parece que alguien esta enfadada

Sumiré: TU CALLATE

- 3)Pinkamena y Herobrine: ¿Que piensan de sus respectivos yuri y yaoi?

Herobrine: ¿yaoi? O_o

Pinkamena: ¿tengo fics? O_o

- 4)Diva: ¿Que piensas de los respectivos yuri y yaoi de los de la pregunta anterior? A cambio de tu opinion te doy una revista yaoi que consegui en... por favor que Smile llegue pronto.

Diva: pues que ya e leído bastante yuri y yaoí y pues no me sorprende… y ya tengo bastantes pero una nunca es mala

- 5)Ben: ¿PS4 o Xbox One? Yo prefiero WiiU (no me jusguen)

Ben: Xbox one… aunque no la tengo pero prefiero el Xbox 360 y como ese es una versión mejor de el Xbox 360 creo que prefiero la Xbox one

- 6)Jeff: ¿Crees que Ben sea un niño rata? Te pregunto a ti porque seguro el dice que no.

Jeff: no lo creo… si no yo lo seria igual por jugar con el -.-

* * *

MAFERSITAROCK:

- Ben y sumire:ok entoncs nos vemos el sabado!

Sumiré/ben: ¡HI!

- Slendy:porfaaaasss quiero leerlo esque amooo con toda mi alma y corazon otaku leer...y ver animes...y quiero mi habitacion lejos de la de Sally

Diva: descuida puedes dormir en mi habitasion ^-^

Slender: ok no hay problema ^-^

- jeff:se se lo se eres hermoso*hagase notar el sarcasmo*a lo que venia...JEEEFFF PERDIO SU VIRGINIDAD CON JANE*tomo aire*jejejeeje

Jeff/jane: ¡¿DE QUE COÑO HABLAS?!

- sally:por eso nunca dormire con sally 77

Sally: y yo que había preparado aquí unos juguetitos xD

- jane:mensa 77 mejor te deseo lo mejor con jeff

Jane: QUE ENTRE JEFF Y YO NO HAY NADA CON UN CARAJO

- Eyelesa jack:sorry manito de recompensa te traje riñones*se los entrego*toma son para ti (o)

Jack: grasias ^-^

- Sumire:no te creeeaaasss

Sumiré: ¿? .-.

* * *

MELANIE CLARK:

- ¡Vengo a violarme a todos! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... ok no, nunca tan Sally XD  
Eyeless, ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los órganos, sobre todo los riñones? ._.

Jack: es como preguntar el porque tu comida favorita es tu comida favorita y no solo como personas ^-^

Diva: *-*

- Jane, ¿Eras muy bonita antes de que te quemaran la cara? :3

Jane: pues si…

Jeff: aja si… xD

- Jeff, ¿Te inspiraste en joker para hacerte lo de la boca y los ojos? Porque son muy parecidos hasta hay imágenes de él y tú como padre e hijo XD

Jeff: no se sileeiste mi creepypasta porque ai explica con detalles el porque y como es que me ise hermoso

- Nina, ¿Por qué amas a Jeff? Acéptalo él no te quiere prefiere a chicas que no se hayan cortado la boca y cosido los ojos ㄱㄱ

Jeff: déjenme aclarar que nina es muy bonita y sobretodo por como es su rostro asi que dejala empas

Nina: salvada por mi maestro *-*

Jeff: no mal piensen yo solo defiendo a mis súbditos xD

- Sumire ¿haz escrito alguna creepypasta? Yo di la idea y Lidya la escribió

Sumiré: pues si solo que no la e subido es la de te nigthmare quien tambien es una oc mio y pronto subiré su historia ^-^ saluda nigthmare ya que nunca partisipas en el fic… bueno namas una bes

Nigthmare: ola ¬¬

- Jeff, córtate el cabello, pareces una mujer muy fea ㄱㄱ

Jeff: tu puta madre es una mujer muy fea ¬¬

* * *

OTAKUKAWAIIGIRL:

- ola ya no tengo se que mierda preguntar asi que... jeff- en una relación yaoi, con quien estarias? y serias el uke o el seme? e_e

Jeff: yo nunca aria yaoí y si asi fuera claro que seria el seme ¬¬

- jane- ok tu te lo pierdes *cerrando mi portal* ahora resulta que no quieres matar a jeff y estas enamorada de el dajsdgkajgdua PD: AMO EL NEGRO!

Jane: ¡CON UNA JODIDA!

- Nina- ok ahora eres mi senpai :D bueno, yo tambien tengo un peluche de jeff igual que tu! *le muestra un peluche de jeff*(?

Nina: como sabias de mi peluche o.o

Jeff: .-.

- slenderman- *abrazando las piernas a slender* Sally y Jeff me mataran por lo del osito, AYUDAAAA D:

Jeff/Sally: ¡ai estas!

Slender: shu ¬¬

Sally: -.- ok me largo

Jeff: ¬¬

Slender: dije shu ¬¬

Jeff: ¬¬ jodete *se ba*

- eyeless jack: *quitandole la máscara a eyeless y correr a lo matrix por toda la casa* jijijiji

Jack: ¡DEBUELBEMELA!

Diva: YO LA ATRAPO *corre asia ella y la atrapa, después de golpearla ba con Jack quien se tapaba el rostro* ten ^-^

Jack: grasias ^-^

Diva: *-*

- homicidal liu: el otro dia te vi drogado y borracho mientras bailabas "asereje" con jeff . por cierto, ERES HERMOSO!

Liu: asereje? -.-

Jeff: nos cacharon… cof cof

Sumiré: ~(^-^)~ ¡bailemos! *música de fondo*

* * *

KAREN SAN:

- XD ok bueno me encanto mucho hacer el fic con tigo Ben: vaya que te sonrojas con nada *le sigue jalando los cachetes*

Ben: KYAAAA! DEJA DE HACER ESO O/O

- laughing jack: - sabes yo soy tu amiga...aunque tu no lo sepas u.u (pdt: asusto a mis amigas con tu melodia *pop woes the weasel* me tienen miedo xD y eso que no te conocen a ti :o)

Languhin Jack: ^-^ tengo amigos

- slender: tengo una biblioteca en mi casa, asi que ...te invito - a leer :)

Slender: con gusto ire… ¡karen! Te toca cuidar a estas bestias

- diva: O.O osea que tu tendrias sexo con offenderman 0.o

Diva: xD jejejeje… ¿Quién dice que no?

- suicide mause: eres tan...tan como decirlo...tu me deprimes ...

Suicide maus: ese es mi trabajo xD

- sumire: - creo que seremos amigas inceparables!

Sumiré: ¿hontoni? *-*

- kat: quieres comida? - acabo de asaltar un restaurante...vale la pena **

Kat: ¡POR ESO TE ADORO!

- jeff: - matarias a mis vecinos? -_-lll no los soporto

Jeff: con gusto ._./

- liu: - me gusta tus sicatrises te hacen ver...lindo

Liu: grasias ^-^

- BUENO ESTO ES UNA PREGUNTA DE UNA AMIGA O.O: offenderman: me violarias?

Offenderman: ¡hi! ^-^

- o yo creo que mi amiga esta algo...loca ll Bueeeno bay nos vemos...digo nos escribimos pronto sumire-chan

Sumiré chan: ¡Hi!

* * *

SONICE KILLER:

- holis volvi ajajajajajajajjajaja okno xD solo corro de una amiga a k jugamos k soy vegeta.y ella trunks O.o jeje soy la unica aqui k le gusta dragon ball(dragon ball z dragon ball gt y dragon ball z kai)xD jeje

Sumiré: ami me encanta ^-^

- alguien le gusta la ectronica(dubstep tecno y electro house) ami me gusta skrillex 3

*cilensio*

- ppr k siempre ponen a eyeless jackXnina? ppr k no...emmm...mmm.. eyeless jackX... mmm... jane?

Sumiré: nose pero aquí es Jack x diva ^-^

* * *

MINI-MONI:

- yo tengo una pregunta! sumire:que aces en tus tiempos libres ademas de escribir el fic?

Sumiré: pues aparte de escribir fics… me gusta leer fics, jugar Xbox, ver anime, jugar con mis gatos, platicar con mis oc, ver películas, dibujar y pensar en lo que escribiré para el próximo cap de mis fics ^-^ y si nunca salgo de casa y no tengo amigos -.-

- jeff:...hola

Jeff: ¿hola? .-.

- ben:*lo mira fijamente* te violare mientras duermes *-*

Sumiré: primero tendras que pasar sobre karen xD

- slendy:te gustan los libros de harry potter ?

Slender: me gusta leer pero no leo ese tipo de cosas ¬¬

- sally:me prestas a tu osito?

Sally: nu -3-

- nina:te regalo un kit de cuchillos *se los da*

Nina: eres un amor ^-^grasias

- :te amo eres mi creepypasta favorida despues de la de jeff,ben y la de jack :3

Sumiré: a quien ba dirigida la pregunta? .-.

* * *

Bueno hata aquí las preguntas espero que les haya gustado y espero sus peguntas para poder aser el sig cap xD


	11. bisiten mi pagina xD

Preguntas 10

Gueno gueno… yo aki otra bes, xD solo quiero desir que no son muchas preguntas pero subi cap porque tengo un anuncio importante: **e creado una pagina en facebock donde podrán estar al tanto de mis fics y pues emmm… ke mas, xD a y pues ai para convivir con ustedes y pues ke se me a cecado el cerebro pero bueno busquen la pagina como "sumire2323 fanfiction" espero que se unan ya que habrá diversión y mucho desmale ok no xD**

* * *

MELANIE CLARK:

- Ñee estaba muy aburrida y drogada, porque en serio Jeff y Joker son idénticos XD Es que... Nina... te ves mejor con Eyeless Jack XD

Nina: yo… *mira a diva quien tiene un latigo* creo que asi estoy bien ^-^U

- Jeff, si crees que mi mamá es fea, entonces dibújale una sonrisa :D va a quedar hermosa...

Jeff: todos se ben mejor con una sonrisa :D

- Pobre Jane, era linda y le quemaron la cara... *bad luck brian*

Jane: see -.- pero se acostumbra a usar la mascara

Diva: ¿Por qué no simplemente le pides a zalgo que te regrese tu hermoso rostro?¬¬

Jane: pues o_o… no se me había ocurrido

- Slender, ¿conoces a Noroko? Es algo así como una versión femenina japonesa de tí, blanca y sin cara XD sólo que ella tiene cabello c:

Sleder: ¿con que kokoro? ¿eh?... ¡karen! Cuida a esas bestias yego mañana xD

- Tobby, Masky y Hoodie... em... ¡choquen los cinco!

Tobby/masky/Hoody: *las chocan* xD

- Nightmare, tu y Gilbert... 1313

Sumiré: ¿? .-.

- Sumire, pues, la leí pero no me acuerdo muy bien ._.

Sumiré: pues no la e subido en ningún lado pero pronto la subiré .-.

- Offender, ¿violas todo lo que se puedes encontrar? ¿o sólo mujeres?

Ofender: a kien sea xD

- Sumire, a veces me dan momentos de bipolaridad, primero soy una gran fan y luego ya le tengo odio a lo tenebroso... no se si me entiendes XD

Sumiré: ok ^-^ pero no buelbas a molestar de ninguna forma a las creepypastas ¬¬

* * *

LUCKARIOKS:

- Hola, he vuelto con mas preguntas que probablemente los dejen con severos retrasos mentales 1)Slendy: Asi como a la mama de Otakukawaiigirl no le agrada Nina, tu no le agradas a mi mama. La razon, niñas subnormales que estan siendo llevadas a juicio.

Slender: y dale con esas estúpidas crias… ¡yo no tuve nada que ver! Que tienen retraso mental es otra cosa ¬¬

- 2)El sonriente sobreexplotado (Jeff): ¿Que piensas de Kuchisake Onna?

Jeff: que si se me aparesiera le diría que es hermosa xD y le preguntaría donde consiguió ese estilista jejeje ok no o_o

3)Ben: ¿Has jugado Polybius?

Ben: ¿? .-.

4)Suicide Mouse: Me di cuenta de que al decirte que te olvidaron inicie un tema de debate sobre ti en el ask.

Suicide maus: ¡yey! ~(^-^)~

5)Eyeless Jack: Gracias por los riñones. Espero que me sirvan para pagarle al otro Eyele... (saca un borramemorias de los hombres de negro o como se llamen). En este capitulo nunca te hable, solo me diste los riñones y me fui. Y estas haciendo yaoi (se que no funcionara el flash porque no tiene ojos, haci que le meto el artefacto ese en el hueco del ojo y lo activo directo en su cerebro) (apuesto a que nadie entendio esta pregunta, pero igual la hago)

Jack: o_o

Sumiré: yo si te entendí xD jajajaja pobre eyeles lo descriminan por no tener ojos

* * *

THESHADOWINYOURDREAMS:

Sumiré: en si nadie dijo nada asi que creo que todos se an salvado .-. xD espero que su sirujana plástico no aya sido jeff

Jeff: ¿Por qué? Mira que hermosas deje a nina y a jane… bueno jane fue un intento fallido xD pero miren a nina… seguro yo soy la reencarnasion de el esposo samurái de kuchisane onna o como se yame xD

* * *

Bueno como había dicho es corto y porfavor porfavor **pasen a mi paginade de face o bueno a la pagina de mis fics o… creo que mejor me cayo .-.**


	12. ya no me quieren T-T

Preguntas 10

Hola! Perdón por mi repentina desaparición pero como no se generaron muchas preguntas pues no pude hacer el cap. y de los otros fics es que he estado con una sebera crisis de falta de inspiración y pues bueno no olviden pasarse por la página que he creado donde podrán estar al tanto de mis fic y otros proyectos que tengo en mente que seguro les encantaran, los detalles están en la página y pues bueno espero que le den like T-T la página se llama **SUMIRE2323 FANFICTION **bueno sin mayúsculas xD

* * *

MELANIE CLARCK:

- Parece que no se produjeron muchas preguntas... ñee igual me cagué de risa XD

Sumiré: si… se están olvidando de mí en mis fics T-T

- Sumiré... emmm... no sé como decírtelo, pero tu ortografía es pésima XD

Sumiré: ahí quiero aclarar algo… primero las preguntas que ustedes hacen yo las copio y pego así que si hay faltas de ortografía son de ustedes no mías, segunda ¡DEJENME ¿SI? SOY UNA ANALFABETA! Bueno y pues no le tome importancia a las faltas de ortografía en este fic porque es de comedia y pues… Melanie chan a herido mis sentimientos Q^Q

- Y Slender ¿cómo te fue con Noroko? C:

Slender: no preguntes ¬¬

- Nina, ¿a tí te cuesta dormir también?

Nina: ne no mucho

Jeff: porque ella usa pastillas para dormir ¬¬ eso es trampa

Nina: ¿hay reglas? O.o

- Jeff, ¿te molesta mucho que te entre una mugre al ojo o algo así?

Jeff: la pregunta sería ¿A QUIEN NO?

- Jane ¿cómo no se te ocurrió antes lo de pedirle a Zalgo que te arregle la cara? :/

Jane: déjame cada quien con sus problemas -3-

- Para todos los creepys masculinos que matan gente:  
Si llegan a una casa, entran a una habitación y se encuentran con una tipa que sea bonita, durmiendo plácidamente ¿Qué hacen?  
a. La matan de la forma sangrienta que usualmente hacen  
b. Se interesan en la tipa  
c. La violan  
Esto es porque siempre los hacen en novelas de creepypastaxlectora, y odio que los muestren como princesos con sentimientos XD

Todos: c y luego a xD

* * *

THESHADOWINYOURDREAMS:

- Hey Jeff, si llegas a ser la reencarnacion del samurai, fijate que tu "futura Kuchisake-onna" no te meta los cuernos con cualquiera, porque como dicen en mi barrio "lo que sucede una vez, sucede una vez mas" xDD

Jeff: tienes razón -.-

- Slender: jajaja ya viste tu nuevo juego en ? Decime que te parece aunque solo sea un trailer, jaja x3

Slender: ¿Cuál? .-.

Sumiré: estuve buscando y no bi que vayan a sacar un nuevo juego de slender ¡PERO YO TENGO EL DE THE ARRIVAL: D! Aunque dudo que les interese -.-

* * *

KARENSAN:

- Slender-sama: bueno cuidare atus bestias –

Slender: por favor xD

- Ben: quieres esto *saca una consola portatil*

Ben: ¡SI! *-*

- sumire: .-. Quieres pan de pipas?

Sumiré: nop mejor dáselo a eyeles xD

- jeff: a quien consideras tu mejor amigo ? .-.

jeff: emmm… creo que ben

- etoy abulida .-. Pinche depresion todo es culpa de suicide mause...xD

Suicidemaus: ¿ahora yo que? -.-

- Ben: *lo atrapa en una jaula* creo que ya es obsecion.

Ben: Q-Q no me violes

- offenderman: *le da una rosa* .-. Etoy loca

offender: o gracias ^-^ (¿?)

- enderman maldito: .i.(-).i.

Sumiré: yo igual los odio me dan mello y cuando juego siempre me matan -.-

- bayy...*se esconde detras de slender*

Sumiré: ¿? o_o

* * *

Bueno eso es todo T-T ya no me quieren ¿verda? Bueno este será el ultimo capítulo de este fic… bueno todavía el sig. contestare sus preguntas y los demás que subiré serán una recopilación de preguntas de cada personaje… sumiré chan fuera


	13. ya no respondere preguntas

Preguntas 12

Hola a todos! XD ya volví y solo para traer una buena y una mala noticia xD…. jeje es enserio -.-, bueno este en si es el último capítulo de este fic, si señores es la última bes que contestare sus preguntas así que por favor ya no pongan más preguntas porque no las contestare. Esa fue la mala y la buena en si son dos cosas, la primera es que aparte de este capítulo subiré otros dos donde serán una recopilación de preguntas de Jeff y slender, lo segundo es que si me convencen are una segunda temporada ^-^así que espero sus suplicas xD jajaja no es cierto. Bueno sin mas pre ángulos las preguntas .

* * *

MELANIE CLARCK:

- Si te queremos Sumire, perdón por herir tus sentimientos :(

Sumiré: xD yo exagero… -.-

- ¿Alguien ha visto el video de la ardilla dramática: La conspiración? Se los recomiendo XD

Sumiré: ¿la conspiración? .-.

- Offender, viólate a la tipa más puta de mi escuela ._.7 por favors :3

Ofender: con gusto xD

- Suicide mouse, vi una edición de tu video (aterradora, por cierto) que al final aparece Walt Disney violándose a una niñita o_o ¿Así es como termina? Por cierto, me cagaste la infancia XD

Suicide maus: no -.- mi video es único y original y are que se suiciden los idiotas que pusieron eso

- Vaya que no me esperé que todos se fueran a violar a la chica -.-

Sumiré: son hombres… ¿Qué esperabas? xD

- Otro video que no se si lo han visto y les recomiendo es el del chico loco del wow XD aterrador y gracioso al mismo tiempo

Sumiré: nadie aquí be la internet… o espera ben se la pasa metido en la pc xD

- Jeff ¿Quién es más linda de todas las asesinas psicópatas sangrientas y aterradoras de las que conoces? Incluye OCs de fanfiction y deviantart

Jeff: mmm… no incluiré a ningún oc así que yo creo que…. Emmm…. Nina, y eso porque yo fui su estilista por eso es hermosa xD

- Jane ¿Quién es más guapo de todos los asesinos psicópatas sangrientos y aterradores que conoces? Incluye OCs de fanfiction y deviantart

Jane: yo tampoco incluiré oc así que creo que…

Jeff: lo siento es que es una anti social y no conoce a nadie xD

Jane: creo que… si, liu

Jeff: ¡¿QUE?!

- BEN ¿Qué opinas de Sally? Bueno eso es todo c:

Ben: que es muy infantil *le saca la lengua*

Sally: pero mira quien lo dice *le saca la lengua*

* * *

OTAKUKAWAIIGIRL:

- Holaaaa, desapareci q.q me extrañaron? no ps U_U

Sumiré: yo si xD

- Jeff: es verdad que te gusta bastante el peluche de sally? OwO

Jeff: no, me catalogarían como pervertido y pedófilo… aparte creo que esta lampiña AHAHAHAHAHA xD

Sumiré: creo que dijo que su osito de peluche mas no su peluche en el estuche xD

-Jane: alguna vez te han dicho "muñeca gotica"? e.e

Jane: si, tu ¬¬

- slender: mi mama te odia :c ayudame porque me pareces fascinante

Slender: a mi no me metas en tus problemas ¬¬

sumiré: de mal humor ¿eh?

Jeff: todavía no supera que lo hayan rechazado xD

- Nina: extrañas a tu hermanito?

Nina: nop, aquí lo tengo *de una mochila saca su cabeza* el cuerpo es muy pesado asi que lo redusi AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Liu: eres kawaii, pero te verías mejor con un parche ewé

Liu: ¿parche?... *se pone un parche* ¿y ahora?

Diva/jane: KYAAA! * sangrado nasal*

Sumiré: ajajaja… oye kat ¿Por qué estas de espaldas?

Kat: nada, es que me caí y me golpe la nariz ¬¬

* * *

KINKIN:

- Esta pregunta es para TODOS Ustedes hacen popó? ya saben... mierda XD

Todos: -.-U

Sumire: porfavor… ¡NO PREGUNTES ESTUPIDESES! Ok no tan estupidas xD

* * *

JHAKELIN:

- JEFF:soy tu fan numero 1 mi pregunta ¿conoces a guina ? tu hermana

Jeff: no tengo hermanas -.- …. UNA FANGIRL! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! *huye gaymente*

Sumire: ¬¬

* * *

LEILA:

- voto por jeff xD

Sumire: ¿? -.-

Jeff: si!... espera, ¿para que?

* * *

LUCKARIOKS:

- Sumire2323: La verdad yo si te quiero. Claro, luego de que aguantaras todo mi caos, mis retrasos mentales, y mi maldito review spamero (que al final se quedo alli amenazandome de que algun dia un administrador lo vea). Las razones por las que no te deje review fueron porque estuve un tiempito desaparecido de Fanfiction, y porque al igual como a ti, se me acabaron las ideas y no se me ocurrio que preguntar. Buena suerte, se despide Lucarioks, y nos leemos luego.

Sumire: :3 awwjhdjklhrg. xD descuida y pues a mi no me importa el spam…. Si quieres podría promosionar tus fics xD

* * *

CERBERUS BLOOD:

- helo cuanto tiempo, bueno aqui estan nuestras preguntas:

- Cer:1 ¿no entiendo por que no les gusta el splendorman? si se puede decir que un personaje de miedo a lo que se pone serio, hasta ahi un creepypasta en donde el se enfreta en pela a slederman y este que de con media cara desgarada debido a que splendorman se la arranco, aun que este tanpoco salio muy sano.

Sumire: ¿encerio? O.o

Sumire oc: ami si me agrada splendorman ^-^

Sumire: o.o

- 2 ¿tengo otra duda cual es el proxy que aparece en slender the arrival? es que necitamos mat... digo hablar seriamente con el, sabes los paros cardiacos que uno sufre con el palillo andante para que te aparesca un maratonista de la nada.

Sumire: ¡yo se! xD yo tengo el juego y se me toda la historia, si quieres te la podría desir xD… bueno es mujer y es la persona que buscamos en el prologo del juego, y sep es kate la perra loca xD que no puedo pasar de nivel por su culpa pero bueno. No se si recuerdes que en el prologo en el cuarto de kate hay una ventana rota, esto se debe a que se arrojo por la ventana y se desfiguro el rostro… o creo que nadamas se estreyo xD pero la cuestión es que por eso usa una mascara y se be lo que pasa en el capitulo 4 del juego xD

- Be:1 ¿ jeff por que si es algo asi como el 2do personaje principal, por que en en casi todas las peleas termina como yamcha (sin incluir a los proxy)?

Jeff: -.- nose preguntale a las autoras T-T

- 2 ¿aun que tobi balla siendo un proxy resiente se puede decir que el es mejor en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ya como en su creepypasta de sia que no puede sentir dolor.

Sumire: y es el mejor peleando en si porque el es un asesino y masky y Hoody son as como… espias xD creo que por eso le rompieron una pierna a masky en marvle hornest xD

- Rus: 1¿ smile dog si siempre tiene una sonria como ase cuando esta triste?

Smile: pos bajo las orejitas xD

Jeff: y se be hermosamente diabólico porque no puede dejar de sonreir xD

- 2 ¿ben te gustaria jugar saw como personaje principal del juego?

Ben: el juego real o de consola? O-o

- Rubén: 1¿si freedy kruger visitaria a eyelees jack, cual estaria en graves problemas?

Sumire: yo creo que freedy porque yo creo que es muy emmm… estúpido ¬¬ y da grasia xD

- 2¿si jackson buscara matar a jeff quien de los que estan con el lo intentaria salvar? en una pelea en la que cada vez que logren hacer q jackson caiga siempre se volvera a parar?

Nina: yop! ¿Quién esta con migo?! *¨grillo* -.-

* * *

CASSIDY14:

- Jeff: hola Jeff, eres muy guapo

Jeff: lo se :3

- Slender: sabes cocinar?, me enseñas a cocinar?

Slender: no

- Ben: te gusta Sally?

Ben: nop… ojala karen no lea esto o.o

- Para todos: es cierto que viven en una mansión en lo más adentro del bosque (en el centro)?

Sumire: no todos xD

* * *

bueno los beo la próxima en la recopilasion de preguntas y ya no pongan mas preguntas que ya no boy a responder, estén al tantos si si o no subo segunda temporada en mi pagina de faceboock "sumire2323 fanfiction"


	14. recopilasion de preguntas 1

RECOPILASON DE PREGUNTAS 1

Ola a todos ^-^/ como beran (los que siguen la pagina de faceboock) ya desidi que si habrá segunda temporada, bueno sera lo mismo pero de una manera distinta, pero sera la misma dinámica de responder sus preguntas. Esta ers una recoilasion de preguntas de jeff the killer. Como beran el fic estaba mas concentrado a responder preguntas de dos personajes y uno de esos era el y pues el segundo ya lo beran en el próximo capitulo y les recuerdo que por el momento ya no reaspondo preguntas asi que no las pongan en los comentarios que no las responderé.

* * *

CAP 1

-Jeff, ¿Qué arias si te enteras de que tienes un hijo o hija?

Jeff: me encargaría de mandarlo a dormir

- Jeff, ¿me conoces? Si no deberías porque yo soy "jenn the killer" tú me ayudaste a echarme la legía enzima

Jeff: bueno es que son tantas que ni me acuerdo

Jeff, ¿Por qué siempre te emparejan con slendy?

Jeff: emmm… sin comentarios ¬¬

- Jeff, ¿Cómo tiene ese cabello?

Jeff: bueno el secreto está en… ya casi caigo xD

* * *

CAP 2

-jeff amas la pizza?

Jeff: ¡pizza! \(^o^)/

-Jeff, eres tan genial...TE AMOOOO! Ok no XD has pensado alguna vez en escribir tu biografia? X3

Jeff: no se si te as dado cuenta de que la puedes encontrar en donde sea -_- literalmente la gente me conoce mas que yo a mi

* * *

CAP 3

-Jeff no hagas sufrir a Tobby, él es lindo *-*, y no quieres meterte con alguien que tiene un hacha medieval gigante doble cara, si esa soy yo …

Jeff: pero si soy un pan de dios xD

Taikano: JAJAJA!...eso no te lo cree ni Sally U¬¬

Sumiré: concuerdo con ella

Jeff. *o* te amo...tu eres mi inspiración _.

Jeff: ¡AAAA!... otra fangir ¡AYUDA!

Diva: descuida

Jeff: gracias

Diva: descuida yo te violo primero

Jeff: shet o_o

Taikano: es mejor que te apures porque Tobby ya está llamando a offenderman U¬¬

- Jeff, como coño haces para escapar de las fan girls?

Jeff: *en un rincón abrasando sus rodillas y meciéndose*... es muy trauman te... Q^Q

Taikano: para que te volviste asesino XDDD

Jeff: no creo poder seguir con esto Q^Q

Tobby: ¡mira Jeff! ¡Una fangir!

Jeff: ¡HAAAAA! * huye gaymente*

Tobby: jajaja xD

Taikano: muy bien Tobby *levanta el pulgar*

* * *

CAP 4

- *canturreando* Jeeeeff... Sera mejor que cuando te vallas a dormir no te tapes los ojos, no apagues las luces, y cuidate la espalda... Porque voy a estar viendote... Y Slender... Vos tambien cuidate... *mirada peligrosamente pervertida hacia los dos* xDDD

Jeff: por el amor de salgo dejen de intentar violarme por solo un dia T-T

Slender: saben yo estoy de vacasiones asi que no jodan aorita -_-

Diva: mala noticia jeff… con migo nunca estas seguro, nadie esta seguro xD y menos con mis dos amiguitos ¿verdad?

Sally/ofenderman : ¡hi!

- Para jeff y nina: quiero ser su mejor amiga"hermana" ¿me dejan?

Nina: ¡oni chan!

Jeff: claro… si no intentas violarme

Nina: pero para ser un killer tienes que ser hermosa *mirada psicópata* yo te ayudo oni chan

- jeff, soy una admiradora tuya, no soy una fangirl loca asi que no te asustes xd y quiero ser como tu :D ya tengo un cuchillo en mano, lista para matar a mis padres, me ayudas? :D

Jeff: ¡GRASIAS A ZALGO! \(^o^)/ y Claro que ayudo

- jeff, LIU ESTA VIVO! Y VIENE POR TI!

Jeff: …

Tim: jeff estas…

Jeff: hahaha ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Todos: o_o

Jeff: ¡HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Jeff, quiero jeffxjane o llamaré a slenderman para que te viole :3

Slender: ¡ni loco lo are!

Diva: yo te ayudo… ¡ofenderman!

Jeff: perate… je je je… oye jane…

Jane: ¡ALEJATE DE MI! *se ba corriendo*

Jeff: ¡espera!... ¡no te salvaras! *la alcansa*

*Cinco minutos mas tarde esta jeff yeno de moretones, arañasos y con la ropa desgarrada xD*

Nina: ¡jeff, responde!

Jane: no se metan con migo xD

-Jeff, he vuelto, y vengo a joder :D ok no pero tengo una serie de preguntas que hacerte: ¿Usaste preservativos para acostarte con Jane?(en el creepypasta de Jeff the killer y Jane the killer)

Jeff: ¡¿de que coño hablas?!

Jane: ¡ni quien quiera a esa copia barata del jocker!

Jeff: ¡jamas me acostaría con una plana horrenda de mierda!

Te es difícil dormir? Ya sabes...porque sin párpados no puedes cerrar los ojos...

Jeff: casi no duermo pero cuando lo hago uso un antifas

Tobby: *susurro* marica…

Jeff: ¡te escuche!

Tobby: de eso se trata xD

- ¿Me puedo sacar una foto contigo? Es que hice una apuesta con mis amigos a que me sacaba una foto contigo sin que me mates c:

Jeff: inténtalo *saca su cuhillo*

- ¿Matas a la gente al azar? ¿O tienes un tipo especial de víctimas?

Jeff: me viene valiendo como sean mis victimas ¿a quien carajo le importa?

- ¿Cómo te llevas con los demás creepypastas como Ticcy Tobby, Laughting Jack, Clockwork, etc?

Jeff: bien… menos con Tobby

Tobby: no se nota ¬¬

Jeff: ¡no te metas en mis preguntas!

- ¿Qué opinas de los que te emparejan con Jane, Nina, Natalie (clockwork), Liu, Slenderman, Alice (de alice madness returns), Eyeless Jack, etc? ¿Y de que enel yaoi seas el uke?

Jeff: ¡QUE TIENEN MIERDA EN EL CEREBRO!

Diva: pero si bien que te gusta ser el uke xD

Jeff: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Diva: estas aceptando que eres el uke

Jeff: o_o

- ¿Te gusta leer? Leer libros reales, no virtuales

Jeff: no, la verdad no… me lastimo los ojos

Tobby: marica

* * *

CAP 5

-Jeff: dejame aclararte una cosa *pegarle una bofetada* JANE NO ES PLANA POR EL AMOR DE ZALGO! TENGO FOTOS, YO LO SE! SOLO ACÓSALA EN LA DUCHA Y LO VERÁS! odio que digan que jane es plana, es como si me dijeran que yo soy tsundere

JEFF: OK OK… pero no te enojes

*mientras tanto con jane en la ducha*

Jane: * se da cuenta de que alguien entra* ¡JEFF QUE HACES AQUÍ!

*minutos mas tarde esta jeff todo madreado y una jane arrinconada, abrasando sus piernas y mesiendose*

Jeff: retiro lo dicho… ya descubri que no es plana

Jane: el… me-me toco…

Karen: jeff! porque lo hiciste!

Jeff: ella me dijo -.-

jane: e-el... el me toco

sumiré: perfecto ya la traumaste ¬¬

Karen: -.- *consuela a jane* ya ya tranquila

jane: el...

Jeff: ¡ay ya cállate!

Karen: *le pega a jeff* no vez que la tocaste!

- Jeff: A quien preferis como novia? a la tabla de planchar de Jane o a mi? No hay otras opciones!

jeff:emmm... e descubierto que jane no es una tabla pero...

Karen: ¬¬

jeff: creo que prefiero a jane ^-^

jane: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Karen: porque no aprovechas jane?

jane: aprovechar que?

Karen: que te quiere ^-^

jane: yo deje de quererlo hace mucho ¬¬

diva: fuertes aclarasiones... xD

Karen: solo lo espiabas ¬¬

jane: o_o

jeff: -.-

- jeffy ... sabes... jane y liu se uniran para matarte ¿que haras?

jeff: otra bes?... creo que comeré pizza antes de madrearlos denuevo xD

jane: eso cres

liu: ya lo veremos

karen: Jeff yo te ayudo

Karen: Jane jeff te toco o.o

jane: ya lo supere

jeff: *-* jejeje

jane: ¿jeff?... ¡AAAAA!

jeff: ahora si xD

sumire: -.-

* * *

CAP 6

- Yo soy fan, pero no me gustaría violarlo... ._. En fin - Así es Jeff, y al final Jane queda embarazada y muere desangrada, así que compra pañales... ㄱuㄱ

Jeff: yo mismo me encargare de mandar a dormir al niño *mirada psicópata*

- Jeff, ¿podrías matar a mi profe de matemáticas? Por faaaa no quiero exámenes D': Bueno eso es todo, bye ._./

Jeff: dime donde vive

Sumiré: ¿desde cuando ayudas a las personas? O_o

Jeff: des de que ¡te callas!

- he vueltooooo xDD y creo que empecé a ser odiaba por slendy xD okya mis preguntas : Jeff: al parecer decias que Jane era horrenda solo por ser "plana" pero como ya sabes que no es plana, te empieza a gustar Jane? *hablo mientras le tapo los oidos a Jane para que no escuche nada*

Jeff: no -.-

- 2)Jeff: Si Slendy no tiene face ¿entonces tu tienes face premium?

Jeff: see xD

Sumiré: hahahahaha!

Slender: ¬¬

- 3)Tambien para Jeff: Mi hermano te pregunta ¿Que le dirias a Slendy si dice que tu cara es fea?

Jeff: que esta seloso porque el no tiene cara xD

Slender: joder con eso ¬¬

* * *

CAP 7

- holaaa causo destrozos en el fic(? kajdhkajdhas mis preguntas random :D Jeff: a ver, explícame que tiene Jane que es tan fea, dime porque Jane es fea! e_e

Jeff: ¿Qué no la as visto sin mascara? xD

Jane: PUES GRASIS A CIERTA PERSONA ESTOY ASI ¬¬

Jeff: bien sabes que quería que fueras hermosa y mira como me lo agradeses

Jane: ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE LO AGRADESCA?!

Jeff: si ¬¬

Jane: AQUÍ ESTA TU GRASIAS .I.

Jeff: de nada ¬¬

- Jeff de nuevo ewé: Jeff, eres virgen? y si no lo eres, con quien perdiste la virginidad? y si lo eres, con quien prefieres perderla? e_e

Jeff: claro que no

Diva: y con quien la perdiste ¿eh?

Jeff: yo… -.-

Sumiré: y crei que tus fans te violaban

Jeff: lo intentan… pero no lo logran

Diva: yo si lo puedo lograr xD

- Jeff, que bien! Pero la profe me dijo que ya no iba a trabajar en el cole y me regaló un dulce... mejor mata a Peppa Pig

Jeff: ¿peppa pig? O_o ¿Qué coño es eso?

Sumiré: ODIO A ESE ESTUPIDO PROGRAMA

- Jeff:eres hermoso y te envidio *berrinche mode on*

Jeff: ¿Quién no? ~(^-^)~

* * *

CAP 8

- 6)Jeff: ¿Crees que Ben sea un niño rata? Te pregunto a ti porque seguro el dice que no.

Jeff: no lo creo… si no yo lo seria igual por jugar con el -.-

- jeff:se se lo se eres hermoso*hagase notar el sarcasmo*a lo que venia...JEEEFFF PERDIO SU VIRGINIDAD CON JANE*tomo aire*jejejeeje

Jeff/jane: ¡¿DE QUE COÑO HABLAS?!

- Jeff, ¿Te inspiraste en joker para hacerte lo de la boca y los ojos? Porque son muy parecidos hasta hay imágenes de él y tú como padre e hijo XD

Jeff: no se sileeiste mi creepypasta porque ai explica con detalles el porque y como es que me ise hermoso

- Jeff, córtate el cabello, pareces una mujer muy fea ㄱㄱ

Jeff: tu puta madre es una mujer muy fea ¬¬

- ola ya no tengo se que mierda preguntar asi que... jeff- en una relación yaoi, con quien estarias? y serias el uke o el seme? e_e

Jeff: yo nunca aria yaoí y si asi fuera claro que seria el seme ¬¬

- jeff: - matarias a mis vecinos? -_-lll no los soporto

Jeff: con gusto ._./

- jeff:...hola

Jeff: ¿hola? .-.

CAP 9

- Jeff, si crees que mi mamá es fea, entonces dibújale una sonrisa :D va a quedar hermosa...

Jeff: todos se ben mejor con una sonrisa :D

- 2)El sonriente sobreexplotado (Jeff): ¿Que piensas de Kuchisake Onna?

Jeff: que si se me aparesiera le diría que es hermosa xD y le preguntaría donde consiguió ese estilista jejeje ok no o_o

* * *

CAP 10

- Jeff, ¿te molesta mucho que te entre una mugre al ojo o algo así?

Jeff: la pregunta sería ¿A QUIEN NO?

- Hey Jeff, si llegas a ser la reencarnacion del samurai, fijate que tu "futura Kuchisake-onna" no te meta los cuernos con cualquiera, porque como dicen en mi barrio "lo que sucede una vez, sucede una vez mas" xDD

Jeff: tienes razón -.-

- jeff: a quien consideras tu mejor amigo ? .-.

jeff: emmm… creo que ben

* * *

CAP 11

- Jeff ¿Quién es más linda de todas las asesinas psicópatas sangrientas y aterradoras de las que conoces? Incluye OCs de fanfiction y deviantart

Jeff: mmm… no incluiré a ningún oc así que yo creo que…. Emmm…. Nina, y eso porque yo fui su estilista por eso es hermosa xD

- Jeff: es verdad que te gusta bastante el peluche de sally? OwO

Jeff: no, me catalogarían como pervertido y pedófilo… aparte creo que esta lampiña AHAHAHAHAHA xD

Sumiré: creo que dijo que su osito de peluche mas no su peluche en el estuche xD

JEFF:soy tu fan numero 1 mi pregunta ¿conoces a guina ? tu hermana

Jeff: no tengo hermanas -.- …. UNA FANGIRL! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! *huye gaymente*

Sumire: ¬¬

- voto por jeff xD

Sumire: ¿? -.-

Jeff: si!... espera, ¿para que?

- Be:1 ¿ jeff por que si es algo asi como el 2do personaje principal, por que en en casi todas las peleas termina como yamcha (sin incluir a los proxy)?

Jeff: -.- nose preguntale a las autoras T-T

- Jeff: hola Jeff, eres muy guapo

Jeff: lo se :3

* * *

Bueno esas son todas las preguntas dirigida a jeff en todo el fic, espero que les haya gustado y visiten mi pagina de faceboock "sumire 2323 fanfiction" ahora responderé los comentarios ^-^

MELANIECLARCK: En serio? Ay que mal :'( bueno no importa, igual te veo en otro de tus fic :) hasta luego, fue un placer que los creepymonster me hayan ayudado con mis preguntas :'3 hasta luego Q.Q/

SUMIRE: a mi me alegra que te ayas tomado la molestia de poner tus preguntas y espero nos veamos en la segunda temporada

MAFER NECKO: Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!  
Segunda temporada!

SUMIRE: ok ok si habrá segunda temporada

KAREN SAN: / muajjajajajajajaja cof cof...enqque eataba a si muajajjaja  
- ne encanta como escirbes - jejeje con faltas de ortografia...  
kira: y se supone SE SUPONE que lo haces en word  
seeee xD  
bueno karen san fuera

SUMIRE: POR EL AMOR DE ZALGO! DEJEN DE DESIRME DE MI ORTOGRAFIA QUE ESO ME CAGA! TENGO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO SABEN EL SIGNIFIADO DE LO QUE ESCRIBO ¿NO? ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE ESTAR JODIENDO!


End file.
